Classic
Not to be confused with Classical by DarKz or Classical by RayOriens. Classic is a 1.9/2.0 Insane Demon created by ComplexX (pronounced "complex" in English). It is generally regarded as one of the most difficult remakes of Nine Circles, slightly behind Poltergeist, another Nine Circles remake. This is one of the first remakes of Nine Circles ever, having the ID at around 7 million. The level utilizes a green color scheme and, for the first time, lacks a ship sequence and/or a ball segment, unlike other levels. This level focuses in particular on timing and memory skills. Its difficulty can be compared to Fairydust and Silhouette, the former being a Hard Demon, and the latter being an Insane Demon. Gameplay The level starts with a moderately difficult cube section with numerous traps and fakes, then involves in a Fairydust-like section with troll jump rings. The wave segment arrives quite early, at just 17%, and can be divided into two parts: # Single wave: an abundance of spikes, fake lines, saw-blades, and size/gravity portals. Requested advanced mashing skills and crucial timing. # Dual wave: it's the second half of the wave. After the dual portal, the layout of the level changes a lot: there aren't any saw-blades, spikes or portals, the unique hazards are thorns and fake lines. This part is very difficult and needs crucial mechanical-like timing. Towards the end, the speed becomes dual and a narrow with threatening spikes appears. The last part is a moderately difficult cube section with 1.8 blocks like at the end of Nine Circles. The game-play is also the same: avoiding spikes, crossing fake lines and hitting the orbs with crucial timing. Then, the level ends with the mark of Complex, a "wall of fame" and, below a Lenny face, an invisible saw-blade that can generate a frustrating death at 99%. Trivia * The password for the level is 976032. * The level contains 9,148 objects. * In this level, a Lenny face (at the beginning and the end) and a monster face (nearly the drop and in the final cube) appear twice. * ComplexX himself collaborated with Dzeser in another remake, Astronaut 13. Gotten a demon-rating and at around fifteen thousand likes, a hacker changed it in a free demon, forcing Dzeser to remove the level and to re-upload. This level is currently in waiting to be rated again. * Only this level and The RealistiK lacks a ship sequence and a ball part. * This was the first green remake to be released, even if Problematic was the first to get stars. * This song is used four times in Nine Circles levels: Classic, Classical (Darkz), Classical (D4sher) and Classical (RayOriens). All these levels are rated demon, except for D4sher's one, which is Insane 9 stars. * In the description of Pasiblitz's video, he had the word "Complhax", possibly accusing CompleXx of hacking Classic. * Few people have gotten past the last cube section without fail. * NightStorm has uploaded a decoration version of this level which is called Classic X, which was verified by Antares on August 8, 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbE9LQAGm9M Walkthrough .]] Category:1.9 levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Long levels